bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kopeke6991/The Impossible Quiz
This time it isn't stupid. OK. So, this is a quiz containing random questions that may be hard to understand at first but you will get them eventually. There is 200 questions in 4 chapters. If you at any point get stuck (this is very unlikely to happen) then you can use a power up. They are hidden in questions. There are 3 types of power ups. Tridax Bombs: These bombs let you skip questions whenever you find it hard. Beware though, some questions won't let you skip. Hewkii's Laser Axe: Hewkii Inika's Laser Axe's blows up an answer that might be wrong. It fires at random answers, it might even fire at the answers and ruin your chance of winning. Cordak Blaster: The Cordak Blaster works only once. It protects your lives so whenever you get an answer wrong, the Cordak will deflect the Life-Taker. Here we go! And remember... think outside the box! Chapter 1: The Return of the Impossible Dead Q1) What is a tree? A. A large plant. B. A Monster threatened by lumberjacks. C. A cheesecake D. All of the above. Q2) How do you pronouce Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis? A. You tell me. B. Lemme check the dictionary. C. :L No idea. D. Lemme wikipedia that. Q3) Search! A. Bing B. Ask Jeeves C. Google D. Yahoo Q4) Can you find Chuck Norris by using the I'm Feeling Lucky Feature? (No Skipping) A. Yes B. No C. Maybe D. Google won't search for Chuck Norris because it knows you can't find Chuck Norris, he finds you. Q5) !sdrawkcab noitseuq siht rewsnA A. ..... Come again? B. oN C. System Malfunction D. Silleh goose! Q6) Need a dispenser here! (Bomb Question!) A. For bombs? B. Scouts, the most annoying species in TF2. C. OK! D. Insert coin. Q7) Wht s wrng wth ths qstn? ?) Thr r n vwls B) dnt knw C) Ths s vry wrd qstn D) BCDFGHJKLMNPQRSTVWXYZ Q8) How many bites can you fit in a byte? A) 1 million B) Depends on how wide your mouth is. C) No idea. D) 001100010010011111100100010011 Q9) Lost A) Follow the road down the left. B) 4 8 15 16 23 42 C) So am I D) The program? Q10) Why did the chicken cross the road? (Laser Axe Question!) A) To get to the other side B) Because the fat man at McDonalds wanted a chicken burger. C) Because Po-Matoran like to eat. D) Because Heavyweapons guy is HUNGRY!!! Q11) WhAt Do YoU cAlL tHiS tYpE oF wRiTiNg? A) Stupid B) Camel Humps C) A Wild ZIGZAGOON appeared! D) Click here for a free iPod! Q12) What is the periodic table symbol for methane? A) fffffffarrrrrrrtt. B) Mh C) There isn't a symbol for methane. D) ... Lemme Google that and see... Q13) EPIC FAIL A) LOL LUZR B) EPIC WIN C) n00b D) I find that offensive! Q14) Define: Uranus A) Stay Clear! B) 3 furthest Planet from the Sun C) A Greek (or Roman I don't care) God D) A ball Q15) How do you get 7 extra lives? (LOL. NO WAY R U SKIPIN) A) Praying to God B) Capturing seven midgets. C) Press 7 and Up Arrow D) By not chosing this answer. Q16) Define: Life (Cordak Question!) A) To live B) 42 C) Protect D) Sabotage Q17) Who just got the highest points in TF2? A) Predator1ER B) ANOOB21 C) vash189 D) CountaKilla Q18) On the subject, what is the player's new catchphrase? A) That booms too small. B) How about a lot higher and a lot harder? C) BOOM! Headshot! D) That's how we do it in ma town! Q19) What is the one thing every gamer hates but every anonymous person loves? A) Cheesecake B) Scientists C) n00bs D) Hackers Q20) Red Sniper = Sniperius Riflus. Red Pyro = Fuego Flamerius. Blue Engineer A) Toast B) Builderius Sentry Guneus C) Team Fortress 3 D) Steam Q21) What is the second book of the Bible in Europe and Japan? A) Passion of the Christ 2: Crucify This B) Sega Genesis C) Super Nintendo Entertainment System D) Harry Potter and the Jesus of Christ Q22) Who created the Impossible Quiz? A) Kopeke6991 B) Splapp-me-do C) SL4YA98 D) LMTOM Q23) Define: Earth A) A planet full of people. B) Moist C) Mostly Harmless D) Life-Threatening! Q24) Fastest. Revenge. EVER! A) Sniper = Medic B) Heavyweapons = Scout C) Pyro = Engineer D) Soldier = Spy Q25) How many questions are there in this Chapter? A) 200 B) 25 C) 50 D) All of the above Q26) What is Chapter 2 called of the Impossible Quiz? A) The Escape of the Impossible Tower B) The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy C) Chapter 2 D) Just let me continue the quiz, idiot! Q27) What is the sequel to Snake's on a Plane? A) Metal Gear Solid B) Snails on a Lawnmower C) www.PSNBackOnlineBaby!.co.uk D) I Snakebot Q28) What does the P in Special stand for? A) Power B) Pie C) Perception D) 3.14195265... Q29) !sdrawkcab noitseuq siht rewsna dluoc uoy fi gnizama eb dluow tI A) !uoy knahT B) Oh damn. C) I want my mommy! D) I hate this quiz. Q30) What do you do when you see the Red Ring of Death? A) Kick your XBOX in. B) Run away... far, far away. C) Take your XBOX to a repair centre. D) Kill yourself. Q31)What makes TF2 the best game ever? A) The ability to kill teammates, jump in zero gravity and have 10 CTF rounds. B) To hack C) To gain weapons only available in the PC version. D) None of the above. Category:Blog posts